The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Nectarine Tree denominated varietally as "May Lion", and more particularly to a Nectarine Tree which is characterized by producing high quality, early season fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting between May 18 and May 25 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, and which is further distinguished as to novelty by producing fruit which have a large size, are clingstone by nature, and have a deep dark red color.
In a continuing effort to upgrade the quality of their fruit, the applicants have, from time to time, cross pollinated nectarine trees having desirable characteristics in the hope of developing a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree which could later be introduced to the market. In these labors to produce a new variety of nectarine tree, the applicants have routinely cross pollinated parent nectarine trees having known desirable traits and grown the resulting progeny to maturity, the applicants thereafter carefully studying the progeny's characteristics to determine whether or not a new variety of nectarine tree has been produced. The instant variety of nectarine tree "May Lion" was a product of this procedure.
The "May Lion" nectarine tree is noteworthy in that it produces fruit which are somewhat similar in physical characteristics to the Mayfire nectarine tree (unpatented), which produces fruit which were ripe for commercial harvesting during the first week in May; and the May Grand Nectarine Tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,794) which produces fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting during the first week of June. The May Lion Nectarine Tree produces fruit which are distinguishable from the Mayfire and the May Grand nectarine trees in several improtant respects. When compared with the fruit produced by the Mayfire nectarine tree the May Lion Nectarine Tree produces fruit which are larger in size; possess a darker red skin coloration; and has a more favorable flavor and shape. Furthermore, when compared with the fruit produced by the May Grand Nectarine Tree, the May Lion Nectarine Tree produces fruit which have a darker red coloration; which mature for commecial harvesting approximately two weeks earlier than the May Grand Nectarine Tree; and further produces fruit which have a substantially globose shape as oppposed to the rather elongated shaped fruit produced by the May Grand Nectarine Tree.